Carlesme's Stories
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Cinco drabbles sobre momentos de Carlisle y Esme como vampiros, humanos y en universo alterno. Espero que os guste. ;) Realizado para el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro Sol de Medianoche.
1. No quiero un lío de una noche (AH, AU)

**Disclaimer** **:** _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ella, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "Sol de medianoche."

* * *

 **1\. No quiero un lío de una noche (AH, AU)**

Los besos, húmedos y calientes, se sucedieron hasta llegar a la cama. La joven se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Le encantaba este joven. La había cautivado desde que le vio, en el edificio de enfrente, estudiando medicina, día tras día, hasta que se habían encontrado en una fiesta y había reunido el valor para hablarle…

—Carlisle… ¿esto es un lío de una noche?

Él le devolvió la mirada. La verdad es que se había perdido tanto en ella que no lo había pensado…

—No lo sé... ¿Lo es?

—Espero que no. Yo no quiero solo un lío.

—Yo tampoco. Me gustas de verdad, Esme. ¿Quieres parar...?

—No. Tú también me gustas. Mucho. Y necesito amor. Ámame, Carlisle...

—Lo haré... Para siempre si quieres, Esme.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo?—preguntó ella.

Él sonrió—Solo si quieres ser mi novia…

—Claro que quiero.

Se besaron de nuevo, desprendiéndose de la ropa, arrancándose gemidos.


	2. Viejo como Matusalén (Canon)

**2\. Viejo como Matusalén (Canon)**

Esme... es tan pura, tan hermosa, tan dulce... Parece una doncella de cuento, una princesa. No, una reina.

¿Y qué soy yo? Un vampiro viejo como Matusalén, un anciano de cientos de años. Si lo piensas así suena repugnante que un anciano como yo anhele el amor de una joven de veintiséis como ella. Si no fuera porque yo también estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de un veinteañero, nuestra relación sería grotesca.

Por suerte no es así. Algo bueno tenía que tener el vampirismo. Pero no me atrae solo la belleza de Esme. Es su esencia… Algo indefinible, embriagador que me empuja hacia ella como una polilla hacia la luz. Porque ella ilumina mi vida, y la busco y anhelo su compañía más que nada en el mundo. Porque yo también quiero iluminar su vida, disipar las tinieblas de su vida pasada y ayudarla a ser feliz de nuevo. Porque su felicidad es la mía.


	3. Virgen (AH, AU)

**3\. Virgen (AH, AU)**

Esme besó a su novio, que se dejaba hacer con timidez. Se le veía tan inexperto, pero a la vez tan entusiasmado, era un encanto. Tenía que preguntárselo. Se separó de él y lo miró.

—Carlisle... ¿eres virgen?

—Ehh... pues sí. ¿Tú no?

Esme bajó la cabeza—Me temo que no. Es increíble que tú lo seas. Eres tan guapo, tan sexy, tan mono. Es extraño que un chico como tú sea virgen. Eso te hace único.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza también para que ella le mirara—No es para tanto. Solo esperaba a alguien especial. Alguien a quien amara de verdad. Y te elijo a ti.

—Pero yo no soy tan especial...

—Me has enamorado con tu dulzura y amor, Esme. Virgen o no, eso te hace especial para mí. Eres la única para mí. Te amo.

Ella sonrió, emocionada.

—Yo también te amo.

Esta vez él la besó a ella. Aprendía muy rápido.


	4. Sus manos (Canon)

**4\. Sus manos (Canon)**

Esme entrelazó su mano derecha con la de Carlisle. Le encantaban las manos de su esposo. Eran finas y suaves, blancas como la nieve, y delicadas y amorosas sin dejar de ser varoniles. También eran muy hábiles, tanto en la mesa de operaciones como sobre ella. A pesar de ser tan duras como el granito y frías como el mármol, para Esme eran lo más delicado y amoroso que la había tocado jamás. Ella había sido maltratada por manos más cálidas y débiles que esta. Las manos de un humano habían resultado ser las de un monstruo, y las de un vampiro, las de un ángel.

—¿En qué piensas, cariño?—le preguntó su amado, acariciándole las manos también.

—En tus manos de ángel.

Carlisle rio.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Me alegro de que te gusten.

—Salvas vidas con ellas. Son milagrosas.

Él besó las suyas.

—Gracias, cielo mío. Significa mucho para mí que digas eso.


	5. Mordisquito (AH, AU)

**5\. Mordisquito (AH, AU)**

Carlisle subió al dormitorio al llegar de trabajar para encontrarse a Esme durmiendo la siesta. Decidió despertarla con un mordisquito en el cuello. Ella gimió y rio sin parar porque es muy cosquillosa. Le abrazó y besó, mordiendo su cuello a su vez. Carlisle rio y la besó también.

—¿Qué tal el día, cariño?—le preguntó ella.

—Genial, pero estaba deseando verte.

—Aaww. Yo lo he pasado genial diseñando casas en _Los Sims 3_.

—¿No me has echado de menos?

—Hmmm… Un poquito.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Estás cansado?—preguntó Esme—. ¿Quieres tumbarte un ratito conmigo?

—Claro—. Y los dos se echaron juntos en la cama, abrazándose y contándose detalles de su mañana. Tras un rato Carlisle empezó a besar el cuello de Esme de nuevo. Ella rio.

—¿No estabas cansado?

Él sonrió contra su cuello—Ya no. Hmmm... ¿Hacemos...?

—¿...El amor?

Carlisle soltó una carcajada—Si insistes…

Y procedieron a continuar con los besos...


End file.
